


Fairth

by Ahelya



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Avant de partir pour Carvahall, Brom confie un fairth à Oromis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a été écrite, en une heure, au cours d'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (Mars 2011) pour le thème "Tableau"

Brom était prêt à repartir. Il n'était pas resté très longtemps auprès des Elfes. Juste le temps de mettre quelques affaires, de très importantes affaires, en ordre.

Brom partait définitivement.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il l'avait perdue.

Où ?

Pour le village où se trouvait leur enfant.

Il ne voulait plus entendre parler des Vardens, des elfes ou des Dragons. Il voulait juste voir son enfant grandir. De loin. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. L'enfant, Eragon c'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait décidé de le nommer avait déjà une famille. Des parents... Des parents qui n'étaient pas Selena et Brom. Une Mère qui n'était pas la Main Noire. Un Père qui n'avait pas été un Dragonnier.

Brom remis à son ancien maître un fairth juste avant de partir. Oromis lui avait demandé pourquoi il le lui donnait.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça faisait encore trop mal...

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder...

Parce que, peut-être, un jour, son fils le récupèrerait.

Vain espoir. Jamais leur enfant ne viendrait au « Du Weldenvarden ». Il resterait pour toujours à Carvahall. Jamais il ne rencontrerait Oromis. Jamais il ne saurait qui était son père et sa mère et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Jamais il ne connaîtrait le visage de celle qui lui avait donné le jour et qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Brom caressa une dernière fois le visage de la femme aux vêtements de cuir qui se trouvait sur le fairth, cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé.

Jamais Eragon ne saurait la vérité.

 

* * *

 


End file.
